


Split

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gymnastics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin bets Michael that he can't do a split. Michael is surprisingly bendy, in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was during another stupid bet that Gavin found out a new thing about Michael. A very interesting thing. Even after dating for a while, they still acted the same at work, a bit more loving and gentle to each other though. Their coworker were fine with it, teasing them every now and then but otherwise it didn’t come up. They tried not to act like a couple at work, but sometimes they couldn’t help it. This was one of those times.

"There is no way you can do a split!"

"Then fucking bet me already, Gav. I bet I can do it."

"Three hundred then. If you can do it, I’ll pay you three hundred. If you can’t, you pay me one fifty."

"Deal."

As with all bets, Jack wrote up a contract, making sure Gavin actually signed it for once. The hunters gathered in the warehouse after lunch, Ryan holding one of their cameras, recording the entire thing. Michael came in, wearing a muscle tank and basketball shorts, the crew cracking up at the change in clothes. He gave them all a look.

"What, you think I’m gonna be able to do a fucking split in jeans, assholes? No way."

"Frankly I don’t think you can do it at all." Geoff retorted, Michael gasping and pulling a hurt face.

"Et tu, Geoffrey?"

There was another bout of laughter as Michael stretched some. After a few minutes Gavin got impatient, squirming and fidgeting in place.

"C’mon let’s see it already!"

"Jeez alright, alright."

Michael kicked off his shoes, socks still on as he got into position. With his legs apart, he slowly eased himself down, all the way to the floor. He was in a perfect right split, the hunters going absolutely nuts. He then shifted, legs now in front of them and pulled them to the side and behind, going from a split to pulling them behind him. He stood up as they stared in awe, grinning at his boyfriend.

"A right split and a straddle split with a pull through. Two splits for the price of one, bitch!"

The hunters went absolutely wild, Ryan keeping his camera on Gavin’s bewildered face. “B-but… I… What?!"

"Not good enough? Lemme give you one more then."

Michael was more than happy to show off one more split, grabbing hold of Ray and bending backward, grabbing one of his own legs and slowly easing it up until he could hold his foot, bending it back until he achieved a standing split, letting go of Ray when he got his balance back. Ryan cut to the split and back to Gavin, the other man staring blatantly, face flushing almost instantly.

"I didn’t know he was so flexible…" Gavin mumbled, making Ryan shake with silent laughter, switching back to Michael as the man let go and stood up straight like normal.

"I win!"

Gavin suddenly came back to reality, scowling with red cheeks.

"Michael you’re not gonna make your loving boyfriend pay you 300 dollars are you?"

"If it’s the same fucking boyfriend who didn’t think I could do a split then fuck yeah I am!"

"Michael!" Gavin whimpered but he knew there was no going back. Michael would get that money if he had to take it out of Gavin’s account himself. The other hunters gathered in to congratulate him, Ryan and Gavin staying away to watch.

"Dude, how are you so bendy? That was crazy!" Geoff was grinning as he clapped Michael on the back. The younger man grinned.

"At my high school you had to choose between track, regular gym, or gymnastics for your phys ed. Gymnastics seemed the easiest and I got pretty good at it without even meaning to." The group laughed and chattered away, Ryan turning to Gavin who was still pouting.

"Aw Gav, don’t be so sad. Think of it this way, now you can try out a lot of new shit in bed, right?"

Gavin’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, cheeks darkening again as he grinned at the thought. “Thanks. You always were the idea man, Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Michael had shown off his flexibility during their latest bet, Gavin couldn't get the scene out of his mind. He could just picture the most raunchy scenes, imagine Michael putting that flexibility to all kinds of uses. It'd been on his mind for days, but he was too embarrassed to bring it up just yet. But one night a few days later, after a thorough searching of possible sex positions, Gavin could wait no longer.

He got up from his desk, shuffling over to Michael, who was flicking through the TV channels, bored. Leaning over, he nibbled at his ear gently, continuing even when the man batted at him. "Mm, Gav stoppit. I'm watching TV."

"You're channel surfing. You're bored. Let me entertain you instead." 

Michael chuckled, tossing the remote to the side. That was all the convincing he needed. He got up and walked around, Gavin pressing him against the back of the couch as they kissed heatedly, Michael's arms circling his neck out of habit, Gavin's going to Michael's hips. Their lips meshed, a nip from Gavin all he needed to open his mouth, the Brit's tongue delving in and twisting with his own. They both tasted sickly sweet, like the dum-dum lollipops Michael had left about the apartment, both constantly sucking on one when they got bored. 

Gavin pressed between Michael's legs, grinding his hips into the other's as best he could, their half-hard cocks pressing against their jeans as the friction made them groan into each other's mouths. They continued that for a little while until they could take it no longer, both ready to move on. Their pants were far too tight and their lips were getting swollen from overkissing. 

Gavin pulled away a bit, pulling off his shirt as Michael did the same, the two of them shimmying out of their pants and underwear as quickly as they could. Gavin hurried into the bedroom, snatching up lube and a condom, before hurrying back. Michael had already turned around, smirking back at Gavin, ass out and waiting for some attention. The younger man was more than happy to give it some, coating a couple fingers before pressing one against Michael's entrance. He teased around the tight ring before pressing inside, giving Michael no time to get used to it as he quickly started pumping in and out, eager to get him ready as quickly as he could.  
The other didn't mind, gripping the couch cushion as he got finger fucked, biting his lip to keep from crying out too loud. They progressed to two fingers soon after, and when he felt it was time, Gavin pulled away, opening up the condom and slipping it on his rigid dick. He didn't move and Michael looked back, a bit surprised. "Something wrong?"

It was now or never. Gavin looked a bit embarrassed as he sort of shrugged. "I was wondering... if maybe you want to try a new position today?" Michael looked surprised, turning around to face Gavin properly. 

"Sure? What were you thinking?"

"Well ah, since I only recently found out just how flexible you are... I was sort of looking into positions to try considering it."

Michael laughed loudly and Gavin flushed, looking away until Michael kissed him and regained his attention. "I'm down with that. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you stretch a leg up and put it over my shoulder?"

The other man grinned, taking a moment to stretch a little before pulling his left leg up straight, hooking the heel on Gavin's shoulder. "That answer your question?"

Gavin nodded, smiling as he grabbed his cock, lining up before slowly pressing into Michael. The two men hissed as Gavin pushed in further, the position felt odd and tight, but Gavin got in deeper than he ever had with any other position they'd done, getting in all the way to the base. They took a minute or two to get used to it before Gavin started moving in and out, slowly thrusting before picking up pace, taking advantage of the new position and getting as deep in as he could each time.

Michael couldn't help but cry out every time, it felt weird and good and filling all at once, his hands clutching at Gavin's neck and shoulder. It was a little awkward to hold onto him like that but it was all he could do in this position, and he needed to dig his nails into something. Gavin didn't seem to mind, pressing even closer and catching Michael's lips in a kiss mid-whimper. 

They kissed frantically, Gavin still keeping his pace, a hand weaving between them to tug at Michael's cock. The other was already close, and it only took a few pumps before he was grunting and letting loose over Gavin's hand. Gavin followed about a minute after, pressing in as deep as he could before coming. He pulled out and let Michael's leg down gently, the older man resting against the couch as Gavin got rid of the condom before returning. The brunette returned, gently kissing Michael, the kiss returned gently before Gavin pulled away, smiling.

"So does this mean we can add more bendy positions to our repertoire?" he asked, Michael chuckling and nodding. "Gav babe, just wait until you see all I can do."


End file.
